Minecraft.exe
Jestem ogromnym fanem Minecrafta. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Lubię nowe gry, ale nie umywają się one do klasyków. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek grał w najlepsze lub posiadające extra gry i po moich doświadczeniach nie zamierzam. Zaczęło się to w miłe, letnie popołudnie, grałem w Minecraft 6.9 (lubiłem w nim sposób gwałcenia chłopców), dopóki nie zauważyłem, że przybył listonosz Edzio i włożył coś do mojej skrzynki. Zatrzymałem grę i poszedłem zobaczyć co znajduje się w niej. Była w niej jedynie płyta CD i notatka... Wziąłem je do środka. Najpierw spojrzałem na notatkę. Była od mojego głupiego przyjaciela Nooba, z którym nie miałem kontaktu od dwóch lat. Wiem, że była od niego. Poznałem charakter pisma, pomimo tego, że było ono dziwne. Wyglądało na źle napisane, zabazgrane, poplamione gównem niełatwo było je rozczytać. Sprawiało wrażenie, jakby Noob pisał je w pośpiechu i trudzie. Oto treść: Jędrek, Nie zniosę tego kurwa więcej. Powinienem był zająć się tym, zanim nie zabrakło już czasu i mam nadzieję, że zrobisz to dla Ździcha. Nie mogę tego zrobić, on jest za mną i je rolmopsy, a ty, jeśli nie zniszczysz tego dzieła, przyjdzie i po ciebie. Jest dla mnie za wolny... Proszę Jędrek, zniszcz tą zapomnianą przez Notcha płytę, zanim on po ciebie przyjdzie. Dla mnie jest już za wcześnie. Zniszcz dysk. Gdy to zrobisz, zniszczysz i mnie, ale zrób to szybko, albo on cię dopadnie. Nigdy nie graj w grę, to jest to, czego on nie chce. Po prostu to zniszcz. Proszę... Noob Więc było to bardzo dziwne. Pomimo, że wiedziałem, że Noob JEST moim najgorszym przyjacielem i nie widziałem go 2 lata, nie zrobiłem tego, o co mnie prosił. Nie myślałem, że ten krzywy dysk z grą mógł mu zrobić coś złego, przecież to wszystko jest jedynie grą, co nie? Jak bardzo się myliłem... Tak, czy inaczej, spojrzałem na płytę. Wyglądała jak każdy nienormalny komputerowy dysk CD-R, z wyjątkiem tego, że była podpisana "MINECRAFT.EXE", i nie była niezwykła w żaden sposób. Wyglądało na to, że dostał ją od kogoś ze sklepu typu eBay. Gdy zauważyłem napis "Minecraft" na płycie, podnieciłem się i zechciałem zagrać, w końcu byłem WIELKIM Dzieckiem fanem Minecrafta. Wszedłem do swojego pokoju, włączyłem komputer (z drewna), włożyłem dysk i zainstalowałem grę. Gdy ekran główny się zjawił, zauważyłem, że wyglądał jak pierwszy Minecraft. Pomyślałem "Ekstra!". Jak wcześniej pisałem, lubiłem klasyki. Pierwszą dziwną rzeczą, którą zauważyłem po wciśnięciu przycisku start była jedna matka - Ekran gówny, który zmienił się w coś wspaniałego przed przejściem w czarny obraz murzyna. Zapamiętałem, jak ekran gówny zmienił się w stosunku do klatki przed włączeniem. Niebo pociemniało, mały emblemacik stał się zardzewiały i zrujnowany, napis SEGA 1991 zmienił się w SEGA 69, a woda stała się czerwona, zupełnie jak sok truskawkowy, wyglądała bardzo realistycznie. Ale najładniejszą rzeczą w tej klatce był Dawid Zdziś. Jego oczy były czarne i leciało z nich gówno. Były w nich dwie świecące czerwone gówienka patrzące PROSTO NA MNIE. I jego uśmiech rozszerzył się do samych krawędzi jego dupy. Byłem podniecony po zobaczeniu tego obrazka, ale pomyślałem, że to jakaś usterka i zapomniałem o tym. Po przejściu w czarny obraz murzyna gra została w nim przez jakieś 10 sekund. Potem zadziała się kolejna dziwna rzecz. Wybór zapisu z Minecraft 3 pojawił się na ekranie. Co jest ku*wa? Co się dzieje w tej grze?! W każdym razie, później zauważyłem, że tło było jak ciemne, pochmurne niebo z poziomu Bad Stardust Speedway z Minecrafta CD, i były tylko trzy zapisy. W tle słychać było odwróconą wersję muzyki Justina Biebera. Obrazek dla plików zapisu, w którym zwykle widać podgląd poziomu, na którym akurat jesteśmy był po prostu czerwonym statycznym tłem dla wszystkich trzech plików. Całkowite zaskoczenie wywołał u mnie wybór postaci. Pokazywał tylko Jana Kurwińskiego, Krzyszuczke Pjenkną, i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Tadeusza Zawadzkiego! Teraz byłem pewien, że gra nie ma usterek, a jest zhackowana. Taa, definitywnie zhackowana. Była bardzo straszna, ale jako wszechstronny gracz nie bałem się jej (a przynajmniej próbowałem), powiedziałem sobie, że to tylko zhackowana gra i nie jest w tym nic złego. W każdym razie, trzęsąc się ze strachu wybrałem pierwszy plik zapisu i wybrałem Janka Kurwińskiego. Gra zawiesiła się na około 5 sekund i usłyszałem straszny, zglitchowany śmiech Jarosława Kaczyńskiego. Brzmiał identycznie, jak Kaszel z Final Fantasy. Wtedy obraz znów przeszedł w kolor czarny. Został tak przez około 10 sekund lub więcej i pokazała się typowa nazwa poziomu, z wyjątkiem tego, że kształty miały inne odcienie czerwonego i tekst pokazywał tylko: ANDRZEJ KILKOMA SZYBKIMI RUCHAMI OBNAŻYŁ FILIGRANOWĄ PUPCIĘ JANUSZA I WBIŁ W NIĄ SWÓJ BOLEC. Obraz zblaknął, tytuł poziomu zniknął, ukazując przestrzeń Tale of The Green Hill z Minecrafta 1, muzyka była inna, brzmiała jak Murzyn Melody, lecz odwrócona. Zacząłem grać. Janek biegał jak w każdym Minecrafcie, ale dziwne było to, że gdy Janek biegł dalej przez poziom, nie było tam nic, prócz płaskiego podłoża i kilku drzew. Po pięciu minutach muzyka z miłych tonów zmieniła się w coraz cięższe. Zobaczyłem coś i zatrzymałem się, żeby się temu przyjrzeć. Było to jedno z małych zwierzątek leżących na ziemi. Było zaspermione. Wylewała się z niego sperma. Janek się wystraszył i jego twarz zrobiła się szczęśliwa jak nigdy, więc nakazałem mu się ruchać. Im dalej podążał, tym więcej było widać zaspermionych zwierząt, tym bardziej muzyka zwalniała i tym pojebany on się stawał. Byłem zszokowany widząc to. Wyglądały, jakby ktoś wyruchał je przy użyciu przyjemnych sposobów. Wiewiórka wisiała przywiązana do drzewa z kulą do pistoletu. Królik wszystkie miał kończyny, a kaczka ma oczy i gardło. Poczułem się podniecony po zobaczeniu tej masakry tak, jak Janek. Po paru sekundach nie było widać już zaspermionych zwierząt, muzyka zatrzymała się. Kazałem Jankowi iść. Gdy minęła minuta od zatrzymania muzyki Janek wbiegł pod górkę, a potem zatrzymał się. Po drugiej stronie ekranu był Dawid Zdziś z zamkniętymi oczami, odwrócony do Janka tyłem. Janek wyglądał na ucieszonego po ujrzeniu Dawida, lecz chwilę potem jego uśmiech znikł. Dawid nie reagował. Janek szedł powoli w jego stronę. Nie dotykałem swoich jaj, więc musiała to być cutscenka. Raptownie zaczęło rosnąć we mnie DJAGZY. Im bardziej Janek zbliżał się do Dawida, czułem, że ten kutas jest w niebezpieczeństwie i coś dobregp ma się stać. Słyszałem słaby dźwięk, który narastał, gdy Janek zbliżał się do Dawida. Zatrzymał się. Odciął swoją rękę dla Dawida, aby go dotknąć. To przeszywające uczucie w moich jajach rosło. Czułem obowiązek powiedzenia Jankowi, aby podszedł do Dawida. Nagle w stop-klatce zobaczyłem otwarte oczy Dawida. Czarne, z czerwonymi kropkami tak, jak na obrazku w menu. Nie było tam smutku. Ekran ściemnił się i dźwięk ucichł. Był czarny przez 7 sekund, po czym wyskoczył napis, mówiący: DJAGZY W tym momencie się przestraszyłem. Nie chciałem kontynuować gry, ale moja ciekawość była ponad to, gdy zobaczyłem kolejny poziom. Tym razem tytuł mówił: TAKA ANEGDOTKA Z DZIECIŃSTWA, TO MIAŁY BYĆ NORMALNE RADOSNE ŚWIĘTA.... Byłem na poziomie Djagzy Island z Minecrafta 3 i wyglądał, jakby wszystko stało w ogniu. Janek był tym razem skrajnie przestraszony. Patrzył na mnie i wykonywał dziwne ruchanie, jakby chciał, żebym wydostał go z miejsca, w którym jest. Rozumiałem, że Janek próbuje mi powiedzieć, abym go stąd wydostał, więc przyciskałem strzałkę w dół tak mocno, jak mogłem, aby Janek biegł wolniej. Ta zajebista wersja muzyki z momentu kiedy spotykasz cień na ARK jako robotnik z SA69 przeraziła mnie. Chciałem aby Janek wydostał się z lasu. Nie chciałem mu pomóc w ucieczce jak tylko mogłem. W końcu usłyszałem ten piękny śmiech ponownie. Śmiech Kaszlu. Przez 10 sekund starałem się pomóc Jankowi uciec z lasu. Nagle zauważyłem przebłyski Dawida pojawiające się wszędzie na ekranie, miał on czarno-czerwone oczy. Muzyka zmieniła się na napięty zanikający Pierd. Wtedy zobaczyłem Dawida lecącego powoli tuż za Jankiem. Dawid nie leciał. On właśnie BIEGAŁ! Jego poza przypominała tą z Porno TYM razem miał on bardzo demonicznie wyglądający uśmiech, wyglądał, jakby chciał zrobić coś pojebanemu małemu dzieckowi minecrafta gdy tylko go złapie. W końcu Janek się potknął. (kolejna cut scenka) muzyka zatrzymała się razem z Dawidem. Janek leżał tak i płakał przez 15 sekund. Ta scena zaczęła się robić ciekawa do oglądania. Ale teraz Dawid pojawił się dokładnie przed Jankiem. Janek obserwował go z wielkim poczuciem humoru. Gówno zaczęło wypływać z czarnych oczu Dawida, a jego uśmiech rósł powoli gdy patrzył na podnieconego Janka. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Tylko patrzeć. Na kolejnej stop klatce Dawid usiadł na Janku i zaczął na niego srać, a przez 5 sekund słychać było tylko nieznośny krzyk. Nagle na ekranie pojawił się kolejny napis, mówiący: A pije niezwykle rzadko...... W tym momencie usłyszałem przeraźliwy śmiech. Byłem zszokowany tym co się stało. Czy Dawid zabił Janka? Nie, nie mógłby... On i Janek byli najlepszymi kochankami, prawda? Dlaczego Dawid miałby mu to zrobić? Szok minął. Wróciłem do wyboru postaci. Zapis na którym grałem Jankiem był tym razem inny; Janek był na ekranie telewizora, na którym migała czerwona Ewelina Lisowska, a wygląd Janka mnie przestraszył, gdyż jego oczy były czarno-gówniane, a jego pomarańczowe dildo zmieniło odcień na szary. Na jego twarzy widać było ryj murzyna. Chciałem to zignorować i wybrałem Krzyszuczkę. Śmiech Kaczyńskiego po raz kolejny wydobył się z ekranu. Trwał 10,4 sekund. Tym razem etap nosił nazwę: MOŻESZ UCIEC! Byłem naprawdę podniecony. Teraz już wiedziałem, że to nie błąd ani shackowana wersja Minecrafta ,ani też zdrowy dowcip. Mimo strachu grałem dalej. Następny poziom wyglądał inaczej, wyglądał jak Złap Mózg Zoo, ale chmury były identyczne, jak w menu głównym; miały ciemno czerwony odcień. Teraz muzyka była straszniejsza niż wcześniej. Brzniała jak Gejas theme , która grała wtedy, kiedy pokonałeś Hitlera na Earthbound'zie. Zauważyłem że Krzyszuczka wyglądała na równie przerażonego jak Janek i tak samo jak on chyba nie był pewien czy chce iść , ale kazałem mu się ruchać. Biegł poprzez ten mroczny poziom, ale nagle znowu na ekranie zaczęła migać czerwona Lisowska i znów pojawił się ten okropny śmiech Kaczyńskiego... Po kilku sekundach biegu zauważyłem kilka plam spermy na metalicznym podłożu, poczułem zaszczyt i pomyślałem co dobrego może przydarzyć się Krzyszuczce. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdyż musiał biec tą spermową drogą, ale kazałem mu iść dalej. Gdy Krzyszuczka biegł, Dawid pojawił się tuż przed nim i razem z jego czarno-czerwonymi oczami znów pojawiła się migocząca Lisowska. Kiedy przestała mrugać, pojawił się czarny ekran, a na nim napis: MURZYN! Teraz byłem naprawdę przestraszony. Dawid złapał Snickersa?! Co tu się dzieje?! Po raz kolejny zamrugała czerwona Lisowska, a z nią wróciłem do poziomu. Krzyszuczka wyglądał na naprawdę spanikowanego, a Dawida nie było nigdzie widać. Słyszałem pierd jak podczas walki z final boss'em w Silent Hill 69. Może to będzie jakaś bitwa z Dawidem? Miałem nadzieje, że Skkf istnieje. W końcu przed Krzyszuczką pojawił się Dawid. Sprawiłem, żeby Krzyszuczka podbiegł i przytulił Dawida, ale Dawid pojawił się za nim i po raz kolejny usłyszałem ten okropny śmiech Kaczyńskiego. Chciałem spróbować znowu go przytulić, ale Dawid tylko się drapał. Krzyszuczka panikował jeszcze bardziej, a ja czułem, że zaraz się zesram. Dawid bawił się z nami, grał w tą piękną, zajebistą, umysłową grę ze mną i Krzyszuczką... Pojawiła się kolejna cut scenka na której Krzyszuczka był na kolanach i trzymał się za głowę (modlił się). Czułem jego zachwyt. Dawid sprawiał, że chodziliśmy do zmysłów! I wtedy w kolejnej stop klatce Dawid rzucił się na Krzyszuczkę, a ekran po raz kolejny zrobił się czarny i wydobywał się z niego ten nieznośny pierd przez kolejne 3,1 sekundy. Wiadomość na ekranie: Tyle do zabawy, tak mało djagzów... zgadzasz się ze mną? Co do... Co tu się dzieje? Zacząłem myśleć, że Dawid chce mi coś powiedzieć... Ale byłem zbyt podniecony, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Kiedy znowu powróciłem do wyboru postaci Krzyszuczka pojawił się na ekranie, jego czerwone duplo miało ciemno szary odcień, jego dedy były całe brudne od spermy, a jego oczy miały odcień podobny do krwi zmieszanej z czarnym murzynkiem Bambo. Widziałem zachwyt na jego ryju. Znów zacząłem myśleć, że są oni uwięzieni w tym TV na plikach zapisu, ale nie mogłem w to uwierzyć... Nie chciałem w to wierzyć... Wyłączyłem grę i zrobiłem sobie przerwę. Zdrzemnąłem się. Szkoda tylko że miałem najzajebistrzy koszmar w moim marnym życiu, Byłem w sedesie. Usłyszałem odgłosy chrupania Krzyszuczki i Janka. Mówili ciągle: "Pomóż nam..." "Dlaczego mu na to pozwoliłeś?" " Wypierdalaj, zanim zjesz pasztet zajebisty!" Ich płacz zamarł wtedy, kiedy usłyszałem śmiech Dawida. Ten rechot brzmiał jeszcze bardziej, jak zniekształcony śmiech Kaczyńskiego. Jesteś taki zabawny dzieciaku... Chcesz mnie powstrzymać... Tak samo jak twój przyjaciel, Noob Ja: Kurwa, Wypierdalaj, i wyłącz to mnie nerwy puszczajo! A Noob nie jest moim przyjacielem! Wtedy mnie złapał za dupę. Zobaczyłem jego gówniane czarno-czerwone oczy i uśmiechniętą twarz, Obudziłem się. Po upływie godziny zdecydowałem, że muszę dokończyć jego dzieło. Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale byłem przekonany, że muszę dowiedzieć się czemu to się dzieje... Włączyłem więc komputer, odpaliłem grę i wybrałem Zawadzkiego. Nadal uważam że to porąbane grać nim. Na ekranie pojawił się kolejny napis. Tym razem było to jedynie "Kotlet Schabowy". Poczułem się bardzo dziwnie. W tym poziomie było coś innego, nie wyglądał jak etap z innych klasycznych Minecraftów. Sądziłem, że to pierd z czegoś w stylu Castlevani. Podłoga lśniła a ściany miały szaro-fioletowy odcień z animowanymi świeczkami i kilkoma mrocznymi plamami spermy tam i tu, a powyżej połowy ekranu wisiały ciemne zasłony. Co kilkanaście sekund czerwone kurtyny kołysały się powoli, lecz podczas gry było to ledwie widoczne. W tle leciało pianino grające spokojną muzykę, ale ja wiedziałem że ta piosenka to ścieżka ze ierwszego poziomu, tylko puszczona normalnie, a nie od tyłu. Zawadzki nie wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego jak Janek i Krzyszuczka, ale z wyrazu jego twarzy widać było że wpada w lekką pajanoję. Pojawiła się mała animacja, na której stoi on, i rucha głową z lewej na prawą 2 razy a potem wzrusza ramionami w moim kierunku, jakby nie miał pomysłu gdzie jest, lub co się tu dzieje. Mimo, że bałem się tego co się stanie, kazałem Zawadzkiemu iść dalej. Biegł tak, jak zwykle, więc kontynuowaliśmy dalszą podróż w głąb poziomu. Wtedy zatrzymałem się przed dużymi, stromymi schodami w dół, teraz byłem poważnie zapokojony. Zawadzki też wydawał się pewny, ale jednak kazałem mu się ruchać. Szedł w dół schodów, zauważyłem że ściany są ciemniejsze i bardziej czerwone; karmazynowe wcześniej pochodnie teraz były błękitne. Gdy zeszliśmy, dotarliśmy do kolejnej hujni, tym razem dłuższej niż poprzednie (a może tak mi się wydawało) i ujrzeliśmy kolejne schody w dół, tym razem o wiele dłuższe. Zejście nimi zajęło mi minutę. Nagle usłyszałem ten okropny śmiech Kaczyńskiego, a muzyka zwolniła i przycichła, ściany zrobiły się ciemniejsze, a pochodnie rozbłysły czarnym murzynem. Kiedy Zawadzki wylądował w trzeciej hujni, zauważyłem że wygląda na naprawdę podnieconego i próbuje to ukryć. Nie winiłem go za to, też się bałem... W końcu zjawił się Dawid z kanapkami, wyskoczył przed Zawadzkim i tak samo, jak w przypadku Krzyszuczki, zamigała czerwona Lisowska. Lisowska migała jeszcze 15 sekund i nagle ukazał mi się straszny widok - super-man stojący w ciemnościach. Można było dostrzec jedynie jego twarz, bo jego głowa i tors pociemniały. Mówiłem, że to było super realistyczne, nie? Miałem na myśli to że, wyglądał prawdziwie i mogłem dostrzec każdy włosek na jego futrze, czułem że niemal mogę dotknąć tego futra przez ekran. Jego ryj... O Boże, miał najfajniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Jego oczy były czarne i pełne spermy. Dwa małe, czerwone, świecące gówienka zamiast źrenic wpatrzone prosto WE MNIE, przeszywały bezustannie mój brzuch. Jego uśmiech był demoniczny, zupełnie rozciągnięty od ucha do ucha, jak u Cheshire Cat z wyjątkiem tego że Super-Man miał kły, BARDZO OSTRE KŁY, z plamami spermy wyglądającymi, jakby przed chwilą pożarł jakieś Dziecko Minecrafta. Oglądałem go tak przez pół życia. Nie spuszczał ze mnie oczu, patrzył na mnie, śmiał się do mnie...rozmawialiśmy o wspólnej przyszłości..Ta twarz... kilka sekund wystarczyło żeby na stałe wgryzła się w mój móżdżek. Na ekranie trzy razy mignęła Lisowska. Za trzecim razem usłyszałem śmiech Kaczyńskiego, teraz brzmiał bardziej demonicznie... Zjawił się napis. Tym razem wiadomość na ekranie była najgorszym, co widziałem w tej grze: JESTEM DOBRY!!! (I'M GOOD) Kiedy to przeczytałem i spojrzałem na Super-Mana, uświadomiłem sobie że ten Super-Man jest najlepszy. Czystym mężczyzną. Sedesystą. Komarem. Wszystkie jego ofiary... Janek, Krzyszuczka, Zawadzki, Noob, Dawid i inne dzieci Minecrafta, to tylko małe zabaweczki, a gra to wrota do tego pięknego, komarnego świata, w którym jego ofiary są w nim goszczone. Gdy ujrzałem stop-klatkę, krzyknąłem. Super-Man patrzył z ekranu a jego usta rozwarły się do niesamowitych rozmiarów, były jak wielka spiralna otchłań czystego kibla... Czerwona Lisowska mignęła znów, tym razem jaśniej i mocniej przez co zabolały mnie oczy, że ta Ewelina jarzyła się przez kilka długich sekund. Nagle przestała a ja ujrzałem czarny ekran, na którym pojawił się napis: Gotowy na drugą rundę, Jędrek? Śmiech Kaczyńskiego rozbrzmiał ponownie. Tym razem brzmiał czyściej niż zwykle, jakby Super-Man był tuż ze mną. Zaśmiał się 3 razy, a ja, zszokowany i zdezorientowany, patrzyłem się na napis. W końcu zostałem wyrzucony do głównego menu i zobaczyłem zdjęcie Zawadzkiego w takim samym stanie jak Janek i Krzyszuczka. Jego skóra była czarna, wąs stał się ciemny, okulary miały popękane szkła, a z jego dupy spływała sperma. Zauważyłem grymas sutków na jego twarzy. Wpatrywałem się w sutkowaną trójkę. Rozpłakałem się ze śmiechu. Czułem ich radoś i to, że zostali na zawsze uwięzieni w tym niebie, i przez wieczność będą ubodzy przez niebieskiego Super-Mana. Siedziałem tak przez jakieś pół minuty, będąc w pełni świadomym swoich czynów... Super-Man jest uosobieniem zajebistości, tortuje ludzi którzy grają w tę grę do momentu aż się tobą zachwyci i uwięzi cię w grze... Uwięzi cię w niebie, i będzie mógł bawić się tobą jak dildo... Nie mogłem wyjąć płyty z komputera. Myślę że utknęła, ale i tak nie uruchomię jej ponownie. Chwilę później usłyszałem głos za sobą. Spróbuj mnie zaciekawić, Jędrek. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem skąd dochodzi głos. Krzyknąłem... Janek, Krzyszuczka, Zawadzki, Dawid i Super-Man siedzieli na moim łóżku. Śmiali się bo z moich oczu spływała dupa... Wziąłem Bazookę i rozjebałem ich, siebie i dom HAPPY END